


Say Something

by jaceisblue



Series: Say Something [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, other character mentions - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaceisblue/pseuds/jaceisblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is dead and Michael is left leaving hopeless voicemails</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> lolllllll i made this a while ago im still proud of it just cause it definitely pushed me creatively and made me realize a lot about my style of writing but also my beginning note was dumb so this is here instead. I still love this fanfic with my whole heart.

_Please Leave A Message, After The Tone..._

**Week 1 9:00am**  
"Gav, uh... wow. I forgot you can't pick up. Ever, because you're fucking dead."

**Week 2 2:00am**  
"Hey Gavvy, it's Michael- or Micool, like you always say it... I was wondering if you can like, hear me better if I'm talking to you through something. Even though I know you'll... never pick up the phone again. Anyways, I'm going to assume this is true so maybe, you could give me some sort of sign that this is the case or that you are at least hearing me? I actually have your phone, it's in my kitchen right now, just wanted to let you know I'm going to go through it. I know you recorded a lot of videos so, maybe seeing your face again would just help the healing process or something. Bye for now, I'll see you soon my boy"

**Week 3 11:00pm**  
"I looked through you're phone, like I said I would. God damnit Gavin it didn't help. I miss you lad. I miss you so much. I was trying to not let it affect me too bad but I've been lying to myself. You were, as cheesy as this sounds, a light in my life and now I can't see you anymore. I have to go into work everyday and look at an empty desk. It's become some sort of shrine, with pictures, fanart, letters and everything. Someone even sent a rainbow rose. Ray had to leave the room when that came. Actually, I think he walked home then... Anyways, he later bought you 11 red roses and stuck the rainbow one in with them. He said some nice words too. 'Gavin is like the oddball rainbow rose in a bouquet of regular ones, because he always seemed to stand out in any crowd. You always knew which one was him' At this point, Ray walked out of the office again, this time wandering the place. Joel was the one who finally found him. He was curled up on a couch sleeping. I'm going to guess I'm not the only one having a horrible time sleeping lately. Your accident was so tragic and devastating for all of us. You were actually on multiple news stations, mostly ones with talk show hosts who spend a lot of time on twitter or reddit. Dan was asked to do an interview about you too. It was for a youtube channel that covered trending topics on tumblr or some shit. He didn't do it. *considerable pause* I- It hurt to see so much of you on the internet. It almost drove me insane. Yes, I almost went literally batshit crazy. Everywhere I went, you were there. I'm- I'm gunna hang up now before I make a fool of myself. See you soon, my boy."

**Week 4 5:00am**  
"Gavin I need you. I need you here. Living. You were always so alive, in the metaphorical- is that the right word? Fuck it. You were just- you were- are a big part of my life. I miss you so fucking much. We stopped doing let's plays because, its so painful to see all the things, that we all built together. You were always there. Always. Gavin I'm so so sorry why couldn't you tell me what was going on? I could have helped you! God damnit Gavin you made me watch you die! You should have known I was going to go after you, I didn't- I didn't... I should just o-. The power is out. Gavin the power is out. Gavin it's dark and I'm alone and I miss you. You son of a bitch. I won't see you soon, you know why because you are dead and I can't ever see you again."

**Week 5 4:00am**  
"Gav... I never- I never told you exactly... never told you. I never told you. I'm so fucking stupid Gavin i never told you. I thought we had all the time in the world but no. All I got was a few fucking years. Less than 6 motherfucking years but it was all that I needed to realize... Gavin I- Lindsey's home. She doesn't know I still leave you messages. See you soon Dickie Bitch."

**Week 6 2:00am**  
"I should have been the one to die. It shouldn't have been you. I know it wasn't your plan for me to find you like that but- when I got there... All I could see was you and how you were lying there and how peacefully even though- you know. I had a dream last night, as in I actually slept. It was about you, and how that one time we played Slender. It was forever ago, but I can remember it so easily. Remember at the end, you fell and we wrestled and then... I know you thought what I did ment nothing but you were wrong. I had a dream that we were in the Slender game and you were on my shoulders and we ran and we ran and then you suddenly became very heavy and I stopped somewhere near the fence and put you down but, you were dead. You had no face and were growing those black tendrils and then the slenderman came up and by that time you were just a copy of him and then I woke up. I'm officially never sleeping again because I know they are just going to get worse. I talked to ray and he said he was having dreams like this too. He did something I never thought he would do right then. He cried. Ray Narvaez Jr. cried into my shirt right in the middle of Taco Bell. We got a free meal though so that was good. I'm actually at his house now. He finally calmed down but wont move from in front of the tv and wont take off his x-ray costume. He is playing Halo with those strange glasses on he wont even take off those. *ray shouts something incoherent in the background* Ray says that next time he falls asleep, you'd better be the one to wake him up and tell him it was all a dream. I don't think that, by now any of us would care if you popped out from behind a door and told us we had been pranked or something. Anyways Ray wants to do co-op so I'll see you soon. Bye Gavvers."

**Week 7 10:00am**  
"Gavin Free, if I could just see your face one more time, I would tell you everything. I would tell you how when I first met you, I just wanted to hear that accent of yours every minute of my day and how those made up words you spoke literally did piss me off at first. I would tell you how, even with all your flaws I thought you were perfect and that I would make it my goal to be the best of friends with you. I would tell you how when those feelings started to grow I didn't know what to do. I never worried too much though, because what we had was all I could ever ask for. Team Nice Dynamite Gavin. Team Nice Dynamite... Gavin. I just- I just wanted to hear your voice. I wanted to hear that voice of yours I keep calling and praying for a miracle that maybe you will respond and maybe I can tell you... Gavin please come home. Please. I need you to come home."

**Week 8 5:00pm**  
"I was fired. Gavin I was fired. I mean, technically it's labelled as a temporary leave but, let's face it. I'm not going to be able to go back until I start actually working again. I know this isn't what you would want but, every time I try to pick up a game, something reminds me of you and I'm left balling like a baby. Lindsey has been getting annoyed at the fact that I refuse to sleep and, when I do I'll toss and turn and end up pushing her out of bed. She has been alternating sleeping at Kara's and Barbara's. She spends daytime hours here, but it just feels so strained. She understands I still need space and time to mourn, but god damnit if she would just confront me it would be so much easier to just let her know what's going on..."

**Week 9 7:00pm**  
"Ray is a wreck. He's back at my house tonight and sleeping off weeks of fatigue with the help of two sleeping pills. Also, he almost raided my alcohol, but I managed to talk him out of it. That would be something he would definitely regret for a while... He played some xbox for a while and bumped up my gamerscore which was great. I had to get him off it by force though since he was obviously too sleep deprived to function after a few hours. At first he tried sleeping without help, but he just woke up from nightmares a bit later. He's probably not happy being stuck in those nightmares now but at least he'll have some rest... I on the other hand have given up on rest. There is no point. No matter how tired I am, there always seems to be time to remember your smiling face. As soon as I do finally sleep though, that face always ends up bloody in my mind and again and again I have to relive finding you Gavin I would do anything to have you back. I waited by your bedside in the hospital even after they gave the news that you could not be saved. I was there when they pulled the plug and I watched the last glimpses of life leave you. Geoff was there too, and Griffin would have but she couldn't leave Millie alone with anyone. Millie is distraught over your death as well, even though Griffin broke it to her as gentle as she could. She lost a big brother when you died Gav. Geoff and Griffon lost a son and everyone else here at Rooster Teeth lost a best friend and wonderful co-worker. The fans were all in shock at first, but after a few days when it really settled in, I swear their tears could of made us a new river. Of course there were still those few assholes who didn't give a flying fuck, but for the most part everyone was creating the River Gavin. They created an entire organization dedicated to people like you. Partnered with another one and now they are an official branch in those big umbrella organizations. A lot of Rooster Teeth employees are going out and trying to make a change through this organization, which is probably the only reason it didn't fail miserably to start. Anyways, I have to go take care of Ray before he breaks something with all his tossing around. I get the feeling he's going to wake up soon. See you soon Gavvy."

**Week 10 2:00am**  
"Dan came over today. He and Ray had some quality bonding time. Compared bags under their eyes and racked up points on my gamertag. Ray doesn't even use his gamertag anymore cause he gets too many messages about what happened. I, being the quality asshole I am, made it clear that I wanted none of these messages so right now my gamertag gets the least annoyances. Of course there are those fuckers who still have to have their two cents in the matter. Anyways if you hear the xbox in the background, thats them playing GTA5. If you hear erotic moans well, we all knew it was going to happen eventually. Ray just told me I could take my asshole comments and shove it up my butt. He's obviously in a better mood. Also Dan asks when you are going to come out of hiding and visit. He's probably going to be the last to accept your death. Well they want me to play now so I guess I'll see you soon. Bye Gav."

**Week 11 6:00am**  
_The Number You Have Tried To Reach Is No Longer In Service_

"But I... I didn't disconnect it. I HAVE THE FUCKING PHONE! No.. This was my only way... the only way.... I need to apologize I need to tell him how, at those last moments of his life... I never said I love you too... please goddamnit say something... say something god damnit I need a sign! Gavin I'm here Gavin I'll always be here I'll wait for eternity listening for your voice. I love you too Gavin... I think it's time to ask Geoff for my job back."

**Author's Note:**

> this fanfic reminds me of a different time, like a screenshot of a life I had no part in or an alternate history to something that I have watched grow and thrive and _change_. I remember why I chose to add or ignore certain things, what I wanted to pull from reality, what different slight nods to fandom I wanted to bring in. this is so dumb and you're allowed to make fun of me for it but this fanfic reminds me why I love writing, and even if one day I look back and finally cringe at this, I don't think i can ever forget what this fic kind of stands for in my mind.
> 
> this is still my best work tbh.  
> lockewoodandco.tumblr.com


End file.
